Navidad
by chofisima
Summary: Sasuke está solo en casa; beuno solo, lo que se dice "solo" no. Pero le hace mucha falta Sakura quién está de mision. ¿Llegara ella a tiempo para navidad? Los summary no son lo mío


Bueno acá les dejo un fic que se me ocurrió con la llegada de las fiestas ^^

Espero que les guste y dependiendo de si les gusta o no tal vez ponga una continuación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Navidad. Una fecha muy especial para todos; algunos la festejan en familia otros viajan o simplemente están lejos. Pero todos la disfrutan y todos, especialmente los niños, esperan abrir los regalos.

Pero eso realmente no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. El primero ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba y el segundo lo único que quería era que su mujer regresara

Y no era para menos, hacía dos semanas que Sasuke Uchiha estaba solo en casa. ¿Solo? ¿He dicho solo? Bueno, lo que se dice "solo" no. Estaba en compañía de su pequeño hijo Sousuke. Pero realmente eso no significaba mucho ya que lo que el pequeño hacía no era más que dormir, llorar y comer; según la descripción del pelinegro.

Hacía dos semanas que Sakura había tenido que irse en una misión urgente y, si no fuese porque se lo pidió el Hokage de seguro no habría ido. Al menos así lo creía Sasuke.

Realmente no sabía que hacer. Había visto miles de veces como Sakura se encargaba del niño, incluso había ayudado en la tarea y había escuchado atentamente todos los consejos de Sakura antes de irse; pero era algo muy distinto hacerlo todos los días durante dos semanas. Oh sí realmente distinto. En fin, lo había logrado había aprendido y dominado todas y cada una de las técnicas de cuidado de bebés. Y como no hacerlo después de todo dos semanas es mucho tiempo, además él era un Uchiha; un simple bebé no podría con él.

-Demonios estamos a un día de Navidad y el condenado equipo de rescate aún no regresa.-allí estaba en pelinegro quejándose otra vez por la falta que le hacía Sakura.

-Teme!!-gritó alegremente Naruto desde atrás.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no entres en mi casa sin antes llamar a la puerta. Dobe.-suspiró.

-Hokage-sama para ti, teme. ¿Donde se ha visto tal falta de respeto? –dijo divertido a modo de reto el rubio hiperactivo.

-¿Por qué demonios viniste? Si no tienes un buen motivo será mejor que te largues.- contestó de mala manera.

-Otra vez Sasuke-teme está de buen humor-comentó sarcástico Naruto.

-Hmp.

-Me informaron que el grupo de Sakura-chan tuvo un accidente. Sakura está bien pero se fue de la aldea porque no quiere saber nada contigo.

El pelinegro saltó sobre el rubio y lo tomo del cuello.

-¿Co-como conseguis..?-fue interrumpido

-Cálmate, teme. Solo era una pequeña e inocente broma.- se defendió con una gran sonrisa el actual hokage.

-Baka.

-Ya enserio.-comenzó recuperando la compostura- según mis informantes el grupo de Sakura-chan regresará la semana entrante o a fines de esta semana.

-Pero mañana es navidad. Se suponía que esta misión duraba dos semanas cuando mucho; no puedes dejar al pequeño Sousuke sin su mamá en navidad.

-No es mi decisión teme. Son ellos los que se demoraron. Y no creo que Sousuke sea el único interesado en la vuelta de Sakura-chan- soltó con un deje de picardía el rubio.

-No sé a que te refieres.-dijo el pelinegro volteando su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-En fin, debo irme. Tengo trabajo por hacer.

-Trabajo que seguramente dejarás para otro momento-soltó por debajo el Uchiha.

Algo, más bien alguien, sacó al Uchiha de sus pensamientos. Quien más que el pequeño Sousuke que lloraba a moco tendido desde su cuna en la habitación de sus padres.

El pelinegro tomó a su pequeño en brazos y este inmediatamente dejó de llorar. Únicamente cuando su padre amagó a dejarlo en la cuna otra vez comenzó a sollozar.

-Ya veo, también te sientes solo. ¿No es así?

-?¿- el pequeño Sousuke no comprendía de que hablaba su padre pero de todos modos se sentía bien.

-También extraño a tu madre. Ella hace mucha falta en esta casa. Es demasiado notoria su ausencia.- suspiró.

-Así que Sasuke-teme-iceberg profesional no es tan duro como todos creen- se asomó Naruto divertido por la ventana.

-¿Que no te habías ido por que tenías trabajo que hacer?

-Se suponía pero recordé que mi mejor amigo estaba solo y pensé que mi querido ahijado querría pasar tiempo con su padrino favorito-

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Ya Sasuke, quita esa cara de perro. Sakura regresará pronto además tienes a Sousuke para hacerte compañía. ¿Qué podría hacer un bebé como él?

-Hmp.

-Bueno esta vez si me voy.

Dicho esto el rubio salió de la residencia de los Uchiha seguido del pelinegro, que aún tenía en brazos a Sousuke, que lo siguió con la mirada para verificar que el ahora hokage se fuera y no volviera.

-Buaaaa!!!

El llanto del bebé lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Shh no llores bebé. Los Uchiha no lloramos. Vamos te prepararé la comida.

En efecto, Sasuke estaba en lo correcto; ya era la hora de comer de Sousuke.

Sentó al pequeño en su sillita de comer y comenzó a darle el puré que había preparado.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que el pequeño portador del sharingan metió accidentalmente su manito dentro del plato del puré y descubrió que podía agarrarlo.

Aún más divertido que agarrarlo. Podía lanzárselo a su padre. Mientras el pelinegro intentaba darle de comer al niño éste se entretenía lanzándole todo el puré que podía agarrar.

-Sousuke, no hagas eso.-aunque contra su voluntad, Sasuke comenzaba a irritarse.

-Waaa- el pequeño estaba de lo más divertido por lo que ignoraba totalmente todo lo que hacía y decía su padre.

-Ya basta Sousuke.

Un irritado pelinegro tomó al pequeño en brazos y se lo llevó al baño.

-Ahora Sousuke te voy a bañar. Esto es mucho más divertido que llenar de puré a ¿papá verdad?- dijo metiéndolo en el agua.

Rápida y hábilmente el pelinegro baño a su pequeño.

-Bien ahora veamos hora de cambiarte.

Sasuke se dispuso a cambiar el pañal de su hijo pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerle uno nuevo, el pequeño sintió que le urgía y orinó a su padre.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro. Se pasó la mano por la cara y terminó de cambiar a bebé, para luego depositarlo en su cuna para que durmiese.

Una vez terminada su tarea se dispuso a darse una ducha.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, por consiguiente la noche tanbien llegó rápido.

-Supongo que Sakura no estará con nosotros esta navidad.-soltó mirando a su hijo dormir.

-¿Quién no va a estar para navidad, Sasuke-kun?- dijo la pelirrosa entrando a su casa.

El pelinegro se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Si que eres molesta. Ya nos tenías preocupados.

-Bonita frase para recibirme.-dijo simulando enfado. -¿Como está Sousuke?

-Está dormido.

Sakura se acercó a su pequeño y se quedó viéndole.

-Mi pequeño te eché de menos. No causó ningún problema ¿verdad?

-No.

-Iré a darme una ducha, ¿Vienes, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro no lo dudó ni un segundo y allí se fue con su mujer pero antes se acercó a su hijo.

-Tienes suerte de que no sepa que en realidad puedes ser un diablillo. Me lo deberás.

Dicho esto se dispuso a ir al baño, donde las cosas se pusieron moviditas.

La mañana sorprendió al pelinegro con un rayo de sol entrando por la ventana y dándole justo en la cara; pero realmente no le importó mucho.

Justo allí con el se encontraban Sakura y Sousuke y eso, aunque no dijera públicamente, lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


End file.
